1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of infusion catheter needle in medical application; and more particularly, to a structure that allows the used steel needle be secured within a needle protection to prevent for the medical personnel from HIV, hepatitis B and C affections due to accidental needlestick injury and a safe disposal of the used steel needle.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas more residual blood stains are found on the used steel needle for intravenous injection due to its comparatively larger inner diameter, and its length also relatively increases the exposure of risks, the chance of accidental needlestick injury to the medical personnel is higher, and in turn the chance of resulted affection is also higher.
However, there are very few safety intravenous catheter needles available in the market. In a prior art of the present invention as illustrated in FIG. 1, a steel needle is inserted in a plastic soft needle 20. Once both needles punctuate into the vein, the steel needle 10 is drawn out and a tube is connected to the plastic soft needle to start intravenous injection. However, once drawn out, the steel needle 10 must be inserted into a casing to prevent accidental needlestick injury to the medical personnel since any such accidental needlestick injury may well cause the medical personnel to be vulnerable to blood affection, namely, HIV, hepatitis B and C. Furthermore, in the subsequent disposal, the steel needle 10 can be easily exposed due to the escaping casing due to impact and compression, threatening the health of those who handle medical refuses.
Safety intravenous catheter needles available in the general market are either complicate in structure thus to increase production cost or too many steps are required in the use as a dedicated before job training is needed thus to increase time cost, or both.